Possessions
by PollyMM
Summary: Based on the DC comic book character, this story is about John and his adventure with a strange woman who seems to have all his powers, perhaps more. Who is she really and why is this woman doing his job?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Amazing how one little word can strike terror into the bravest hearts. Some avoid the ebony raven's wings of darkness, some abide through it. Sometimes we linger the border of the dark and the light, struggling to find the balance through choice or through birthright. Some of us can see the shadow, and struggle to keep ourselves within the light for the tenebrosity is vast. This is one such story, some of you might know the past of it, others may not.

Willow trees reached their bare dead fingers into the ebony sky, their roots mangled in the tall grasses and stonework. Thunder rolled across the foreboding heavens as the humid air pressed in. It was just a perfect night, right about midnight. The strongest witching hour.

A figure walked through the graveyard, her hand touching the gnarled tree. Bare feet ringing in the stillness with ankle bracelets and the wind taking the small noise to the far corners of the Hayden swarthiness. Her other hand, clad with a Gothic black lacy glove, had a light that emitted out casting a calm but eerie cerulean glow upon the scene before her. Her skin was pale as the moon that shone through the approaching tempest. Her clothing black upon black, long multi-layered skirt with a corset to match the gloves on her hand that bore her magic, a silver pentagram of protection dangling from around her long slender neck held there by the finest black velvet choker. Her hair falling down her bare back in long blondish curls that seemed to glow hanging around her from the black hair falling from her head gracefully, her blue eyes piercing the darkness around her as small words in Latin escaped her ruby lips, showing themselves as an icy cold vapor in the air before fading away as a puff of smoke.

Focused and determined, the twenty-six-year-old woman made her way through the aeonian markers, giving careful thought to the ground her feet settled on not wishing to disturb any resting beneath the soft earth. Toward a grey silhouette of a crypt, she moved as water around stone with names, the destination gloomy and dark until a noise behind her made her turn sharply, the light emitting from her hand fading out.

"Bloody hell who is coming up here this late at night." she sighed, her hand going up to block out the dual headlights of a rapidly approaching vehicle. She now had company, and her clip was quickly running out for her spell that must be cast. The time was closing in faster than the reckless driver coming toward her. She squinted, making some of the brightness of the headlights dim to her vision and upon failing to see the red and blue lights she thought might be on top, she relaxed a bit. As long as it wasn't more teenagers coming to take their damn videos for on-line paranormal sites she could dismiss the passenger and sway them away. She was used to that.

To her relief the lights were cut with the engine, a figure getting out of the back of the bright yellow car. A light went from his side, illuminating a tan long trench duster, undone in front revealing dark pants and a white shirt disheveled from the waist up, a red tie loosely around the neck of the stranger. The lilliputian flame flared as a cigarette was lit, showing the man's five o'clock shadow.

"A bit late for a walk, love." his voice called out as the first light ended with a clank of a metal Zippo lighter and found its way back into the pocket of the man who was now approaching her.

"I'm not out for a walk but you need to leave. Please "love"" she responded things unseen around her starting to move. She had this curse from birth, seeing the unseen. This third eye drew her here, it called her name like the darkness that pressed in around her. All she could do to make it stop was to purge the restless spirits that were told to rise every night. Sometimes it was stories by locals, sometimes it wasn't. The newspapers, grapevine, as well as her very own intelligence mixed with many hard years of experience, pointed her way, often her travels ending in places like this. Everyone was against her, looks of disgust were nothing new. She saw past all that people around her saw and shuddered at the things that came to light. Evil whispering in peoples ear, darkness pouring from the chests of those wandering by. Sometimes… barely ever but still it happened to her before, light was around a person and she took solace in it. No one else noticed, no one else cared to, and she didn't dare speak a word of it freely, but the man in front of her although he never saw it himself, had such light. Now to trust him or not.

The man gave a sarcastic chuckle as he approached.

"You're messing with things you don't understand… what is that outfit? Are an amateur witch? Maybe Voodoo is more you're gothic style"

A small noise of disapproval escaped the woman's lips, her head tilted up to see the stranger in the face.

"Hardly. Now go. I have things I need to do." she turned to go, her vision giving her the sight the ground was moving beneath them, heaving up as if the very dirt needed a breath, the slowly lowering as it exhaled.

"I have things to do too" the stranger grunted, pushing past her toward the crypt opening a bag at his side and getting out candles.

What was this man doing? Another nut trying to summon things instead of leaving it to the professionals. She looked around at the spirits that were coming from the ground, the man in front of her completely oblivious to them, or so it seemed. She stepped lightly closer, raising her hand that glowed as a whisper from her lips lit all the candles the man was setting up.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, stepping back. "Oh bugger this is worse then I thought."

"I did it." she retorted over the wind that was picking up "You're… making a protection circle? Kinda at least." she inquired, kneeling beside him watching him draw on the broken dank concrete with chalk and leaning forward, her fingers start to fill in the symbols he hadn't yet drawn, not writing device in her hand.

Stopping and running his hand through his dirty blond hair he watched, light coming from the woman's beautiful fingers, the glowing letters and symbols appearing with just her touch and a few words he was uttering only moments before coming from his lips.

"You're doing it wrong" he elbowed her, marking what she was doing with his own symbols, in return brought out the young woman's snarky and crude insults wiping his marking away with her skirt and doing her own.

"Says you, Brit." she scoffed, having enough of this man beside her and he was only here for a few moments.

"Easy woman." he stopped flicking his now lingering ash from his cigarette his eyes staring coldly at her as she finished his circle.

" And you say I'm the amateur." she closed her hand the light fading from her fingertips and looks at him. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to summon this thing?"

"Bloody hell" he whispered as rain started to fall, turning up the collar of his trench coat "I don't know who you think you are but I'm John Constantine."

"Congratulations you have a name besides 'Bastard'" she rolled her eyes the name meaning nothing to her.

"Usually that's when you say your name, love." a small chuckle coming from his chest watching her finish up the spell, the earth around them settling as a howl whistled through the trees at the approaching storm. He usually would have persisted in doing it himself, but he had a mild curiosity in another mage, which this women definitely was.

"Mia," she said simply the rain dripping down her fair skin as the candles went out, a distant tower bell ringing midnight. She did it, just in time. Running her fingers over the crypt dates and names the unknown occupant was kept where he needed to be, dead, on the day of his death by unknown causes.

"Last name Mia?" he pushed her, watching her get up and turn to leave, her job and his, done.

"I don't know. Dad never was around and mother said last names aren't safe for us."

Getting up he brushed the grass from his knees and lit another smoke, watching as she did the exact same thing at the same time as if they were moving in perfect synchronization with each other despite the last few moments of them being with each other was an unseen competition for knowledge dominance.

"Makes the pain go away, dunnit?" he nodded offering his light.

"A moment" She was about to light her own from her fingers but leaned into his flame lighting hers as he gave a small nod. "A good drink does more"

"Hungry?" he asked, his shoulders lifting in a shrug.

"We just kept a spirit from coming back to this earth it doesn't belong in."

"Suit yourself. Have fun in this storm then mate." He turned to the car to leave her there, pausing with an unseen smile on his face hearing her bare feet sludge through the grass behind him.

"Of course for the love of God, I'm famished." Mia barely whispered, not wanting to show any weakness toward him. He needed a firm voice and someone to show him he wasn't all he thought he was, and she was just the person to show him.

He wasn't a bad mage, he really was doing everything right, despite her words. She lived to see people rilled up somehow making her feel better about herself when she could accomplish it. Not many people liked her and she could tell, not many people liked him either. Maybe they could be unliked together. Maybe... one big unliked family. Family...that would be nice.

A smile broke his weary face again, hand rubbing his chin as he watched her confidently walk to his waiting car, opening up the side he immersed out of.

"Cheeky," he muttered going to the other side getting in.

The man in the front seat looked in the rear-view mirror, his hand rubbing his thick dark beard, dark eyes going from one to the other of his occupants, clearing his throat wanting an explanation he knew he wouldn't get.

"Look at you, poor dear," he said quietly, a benevolent and truly sympathetic smile spreading to his face as he handed a blanket back to her.

"Why thank you." Mia said a smile pressed on her own as she wrapped it around her, sinking down into the dry warmth "I didn't know a man like this one traveled with people with manners."

A small chortle came from the front seat.

"John's not that bad, just need to get to know him. I'm Chas"

"And I am Mia." the sough from the seat beside her making her grin even more.

"Bloody good we all have names. Just go to a diner or something."

"Please. Nights like these always makes me want a hearty strew and a strong cup of coffee." the woman beside him nudged him pretending she didn't have enough room as she leaned over the mages lap to throw her smoking cigarette butt out the open window.

"You do have a window on your side love." he watched her across his lap as he lit himself another one.

"And its closed now isn't it?" she shook her head sitting back up. "And you call yourself a mage."

"More like professional demonologist, master of the dark arts." He slumped down in his seat, arms crossed and pretending to doze off but really ignoring the sweet sound of her laughter that filled up the car.

"Yeah, you sure are a master. You used candles and a lighter when I didn't have to."

"Shut up."

Chas looked in the mirror at her with a grin.

"You mean that you can do that? You're more of a mage then I thought. We thought you were one of those kids who come into a cemetery to just poke around and scare the crap out of each other."

Mia shook her head leaning forward, her conversation with the man in the front seat more inviting then what she had for a long time.

"No way I thought that's what you were. I came because I heard that tomb had an unknown man in it, that passed away today many years ago. I worried that his spirit was restless so I came to make sure he stayed dead."

"Then it seems you have a mission similar to ours."

"Not all we do mate." the gruff voice decided to join the others "Much much more than that."

"Well me as well, I have many things I have to dabble myself in, this is just a walk in the rainy gloomy park tonight."

"I bet you do."

"Be nice John."


	2. The Sun Tree Diner

Mia sat down at a table, John giving her another disgruntled look. She took her spot without even asking or paying attention to his gaze. The left side, the window, his spot.

Chas gave him a look as he sat beside her so there wasn't a close ranged fight and at least a table would keep his best friend from strangling the young woman. Hopefully, there were no mage wars, he was badly outnumbered.

Constantine flopped in the empty bench across from them rather begrudgingly until his eyes set sight on the waitress coming toward them with a hot pot of coffee in her dark fingers. She was not very tall, but of Native birth. Despite the powdered blue outfit that graced her body, she was beautiful. She probably desired brightly colored patterns that would match her skin tone way better than any old diner outfit, but she did wear a large beaded necklace in the vibrant red and blues in the shape of a Thunderbird.

Pouring their coffee into over eager cups flipping over she smiled at them all, her voice low and soothing although the beads hanging from an arm cuff around her wrist rang softly in the quietness that was thick between them.

"You guys hungry or just coffee tonight?"

"I want some..." Constantine started before the woman across the table interrupted.

"Ladies first." she quipped.

"Now if there was someone other then the waitress who was a lady," he smirked, ignoring the look from his friend across the table.

"Go ahead, Mia," Chas said, his hand on his cup of coffee and her eyes fixed on the stubborn demonologist who had been his best friend for many years across the table.

"Thank you. I would like oatmeal and if you have any fruit back there that would be good on top, please add that. Especially if its cinnamon and apples."

The Native woman chuckled.

"I think I can do something about that." she smiled a braid falling over her name tag although not before Constantine caught sight of the simple name beneath it.

"Eggs and toast, wheat, here. Love the necklace Amy, must mean a lot to you dove."

The woman smiled at him, a wink of her brown eyes making him shift forward and somewhat behave himself.

"Any soup and bread if you have any left. I'm not much of a breakfast person but taking the chill out would be nice thank you, Amy." Chas replied kindly before taking a drink of his coffee, the warmth of it filling his very core and enough energy to deal with the tempest brewing at the table, nonetheless the one outside which now seemed mild.

"I'll be right back" the waitress replied as she turned to go feeling the blonde man watch her leave. She didn't mind, sometimes a little flirt meant a big tip, and right now she could use all she could get. Not a single trucker had rolled through tonight, the weather making them pull over on the side of the road and take a break. On the upside, that meant breakfast would be swamped.

Mia looked outside, sipping her coffee as she played with the necklace around her neck. The thick black velvet choker graced her next in a Gothic style, which seemed to pretty much be her theme. The medallion on it though caught more than her fingers attention. A silver snake twisted around and eating the tail of his foe, the gold snake, who in return was twisted around and eating the silver one's tail.

"The Auryn?" John's voice pulled her back into the present, his voice low and pleasantly not so annoying.

She looked down to it with a nod.

"Yes, I picked it up with my momma in New Orleans," Mia said wistfully.

"Where is she now?" Chas said curiously, trying to get some information about the girl beside him besides the obvious fact she was very powerful.

He knew that's why the English man across from him was giving her such a hard time, he was actually very attentive of her, maybe even a little frightened of her. For years Constantine was the only one that would fight the darkness, the only mortal that could see the sun and the night, and know the two were entwined. He lost all he had for such knowledge and lost everyone he ever came close to. If Chas didn't have twelve souls left, he too would have been lost to the darkness they have battled together for over twenty years.

"She's gone," Mia said simply which could mean anything.

"I don't think she would take a trip and leave you alone, love. How long have you been by yourself anyway?"

"About seven years. I was thirteen when she left, I am twenty-one now."

Chas ran his hand over his beard leaning back in thought his eyes fixed on the mage across the table then back to the young lady beside her.

"And what about your father?"

"I don't know anything about him." Mia sighed moving some runaway hair to behind her ear not wanting to go back into the tempest that caught her gaze. She knew that soon, once again, she would be on her own.

"Probably better that way, Mia, fathers aren't any good anyway."

"Some fathers." Chas corrected. He considered himself a good dad to his little girl, although she was grown up now.

"Right. Some fathers." John agreed for his friend's sake. He knew Chas made a good dad, just wished his own was a good man too.

Chas was about to say something when a familiar ring tone filled the quiet diner. Both his and Mia's eyes turned to John, who gave a look like he didn't want to be bothered, then even more of one when he saw the name… Oliver Queen.

"Hello mate. Didn't think I would be hearing from you." he replied into his cup of coffee, each word muttered stickily "Who did you kill this time."

Mia noticed his brow furrow deeper and deeper as the conversation between the Vigilante of Star City and him. Only able to hear one side of it, of course, unless she cast a spell on the phone before the call. Not that she cared much until he said he would be right there.

"Going to Star City?" Chas stood up, putting his winter jacket on before paying for everyone's warm-up meal to the nice pretty waitress who was busy pouring over a book in a language people long forgot.

"No, actually he wants me to meet him in Central City. At S.T.A.R labs."

"Well, come on let's go then," he replied watching his friend fix his tie which was fruitless anyway since as soon as he bound it up, he just undid it once again.

"What about the girl?" John spoke low, his gaze watching her ask the waitress for a to-go cup of coffee.

Chas took a moment to think, he wanted so badly to help her but two things came to his mind: her want of help, and the constant bickering between the two people who were so similar it was almost scary.

"I'll take her to Central City with us, maybe she will like it."

"Don't do that mate, we have an issue with Mr. Allen, the Flash. I am not going to be bloody responsible when she learns his identity and then blabs it to the world or whatever."

"Then we swing by home and let her stay there."

"Alone, in my house? No way."

"If she even wants to John, you know that its the right thing to do. You two exerted a lot of power tonight. You will be snoring in the back seat of the car all the way to Central, let her at least sleep there."

"Bloody hell. Fine but you are staying with her. Don't let those pretty little fingers touch a damn thing in my house."

"It's not even your hou..."

"Don't start with me mate." John nodded as he interrupted. "Just do it."

Chas nodded and headed with the two mages back to the taxi, opening the door for Mia as they got there. The rain was heavy and thick, it was almost not individual drips but a torrent of a wet blindness, covering them, pressing into the darkness with an audible foreshadowing of things to come. John noticed it too, his shoulders heaving into a sigh as he threw open the door and with only a small look around, got inside.

Mia, on the other hand, seemed to gather strength from the downpour, she no longer looked spent and tired but revived as if it was her morning shower. Sipping the coffee she thanked Chas with a kiss on his cheek and slid into the cab beside Constantine.

"Mia." Chas started as he got in, the car starting at the same time as his words.

"Yes, Chas?"

"If you don't have a place to go, we have a place. It's safe for someone like you." he looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Safe for someone like me? If its a woman's shelter or something, no thanks. I've been there and done that."

"No love," John started slowly offering her one of his smokes. "My house filled to the brim with every protection spell under the sun plus a few surprises of its own."

Mia looked out the window lighting the cigarette he offered. It sounded like a great idea, out of the rain and into somewhere safe, truly safe. Well, as safe as she could be. The past haunts those in the present and forebodes the future.

"Okay. Yes…" she replied finally sounding as if she was trying to make up her own mind still as she spoke.

"You can get a shower, have some tea and warm up a bit. Have a good nights sleep then be on your way if you wish. If not, we can use someone like you."

Her head whipped around, her wet fishtail braid smacking the window with an odd noise.

"You are asking for my help?"

"Not help yet, love. Trust me, Chase and me have been down this road together a long time, and if you are with us things might just get worse for you."

"Or better" the driver added as he turned off the main road and started to take a path that snaked its way through woods.

Mia watched the trees and John watched her. If she was who she said she was, she could see it. Any minute.

The men in the car saw darkness press into darkness. Shadows of the trees within the lines of the forests, cast upon dark lands as they extended unnaturally out from the light of the two dim headlights rolling down in front of them. The petrichor of rain and wood filled the senses off balanced only by the all too familiar smokey burning tobacco that lingers long after the flames of a cigarette were gone.

Mia saw something completely different. Through the gnarled oaks with fluttering grey leaves, she saw an army. Multitudes of ghastly forms screaming and crawling over anything including each other through the pillars of trees. Fumbling dead forms of grey, long and deformed with soulless eyes that searched for any light. She gripped the door handle tightly as they flooded over the car, like a stampede of elongated corpses.

"There are too many souls wandering these woods. All lost in their sad purgatory, drudging their way as an eternal funeral march," she whispered, her eyes darting around her.

Her reaction and words did not get passed the warlock beside her who slowly reached up and touched her shoulder, his hand giving her a comforting squeeze. Her words, on this at least, were true and his hunger for knowledge about her sated.

"Now I believe you. mate."

 _Authors note – this chapter might have been a bit slow, but I had to introduce Mia and her role in this story. Also to establish her background a bit. Did you guys figure it out? Who her mother was yet? Why her name is Mia? Recognize the title? I just had to bring Amy into this story, love putting my own characters as well as some others from other peoples stories into my own. Brings the whole thing to life._

 _Thank you to Julie Flash_Katie237 for letting me work the other side of her plot, from Constantine's point of view instead of her wonderful story which was with Barry and Oliver's point of view! Love working my stories in with yours!_

 _IF you want to read why Constantine is leaving at Olivers phone call, Check out her story, Wounds of the Soul here on Wattpad and_


End file.
